Many electronic devices such as mobile phones, MP3 players and various portable audio devices may require or allow the use of external audio earphones, headphones or a head set in order to play media sound. A microphone may be required in order to talk to a caller on a mobile phone when, for example, a head set is connected to the mobile phone.
Standard connectors may be available with standard sizes. Standard audio connectors or plugs are popular in three sizes based on the outside diameter of the plug: 6.35 mm, 3.5 mm and 2.5 mm plugs. Standard receptacles for such connectors may include an opening having an interior diameter sized so that it can receive and engage the plug and may, for example, therefore exceed 3.5-4 mm for a 3.5 mm audio connector.
For thin electronic devices, the thickness of such a standard receptacle may be challenging to accommodate. The standard receptacle may be thicker than the electronic device, or the standard receptacle may take up so much space within the electronic device that it may be more challenging to fit internal components such as a display, electronics, a battery etc. inside the electronic device.